A Moment In The Woods
by sheonlyreadsbooks
Summary: This is basically a small portion of Into The Woods in Klaine version. Seblaine is a couple and Closted/Straight!Prince Kurt is a thing. But it's about Klaine. This is for KlaineWeek2013 Day 3 (Fairytale Klaine)


Blaine Anderson and his husband, Sebastian Smythe, had searched for their miracle. And they gained it. Blaine now, thanks to a bizarre spell from an even more bizarre witch, had the ability to become pregnant. That was an amazing thing for the couple. They had trouble with adoption companies, due the failing bakery they owned, which Sebastian inherited from his late parents. So, this was something they desperately wanted.

Plus, Blaine thought this would fix their marriage. It's not that he didn't love Sebastian, of course he did, but something wasn't right. It was almost as if the passion, which was so strong in the beginning of their relationship, had died down. The flame was dim. Blaine thought a child would help. And they had been trying every night, which he thought would help too. But things still seemed wrong.

And Blaine was contemplating his relationship with his husband as he wandered through the woods yet again. This time, he wasn't looking for an impossible miracle- he was looking for a giant. He figured a giant would be much easier to spot, but apparently that's not so. He had his neck thrown back, looking up through the trees, wondering what he could do about his relationship when suddenly: Bam!

He stumbled backwards, tripping over the log behind him. It wasn't until he was completely on his ass that he was able to look up and see who he hit. In front of him was a tall, well dressed man with a vaguely familiar look. His skin was spotless and pail, his hair in perfect condition. Although he was most definitely in a higher class than Blaine, Blaine_knew _that he knew him from somewhere. He just couldn't place it.

The man extended a hand, his voice cordial but sweet, "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"Neither did I," Blaine answered, smiling softly as he took the other's hand to stand up. He wiped himself off a little, "I was looking up into the sky."

"As was I!" the other man answered with a grin.

Blaine chuckled, "Well we should both learn to watch the path ahead."

"I suppose so," the other man answered.

"What exactly are you doing in the woods?" Blaine asked.

"Looking for my princess," he sighed.

And that's when it hit Blaine. Princess. This was the prince, the newly married prince. Blaine had just brushed hands with royalty. Blaine Anderson touched hands with Prince Kurt Hummel. This couldn't be happening.

"And you?" Prince Hummel just to break the silence, which felt heavy to Kurt.

"Oh. I'm… looking for a giant." Blaine answered, knowing he sounded insane.

"A giant loose? I doubt that's true. I haven't heard of it yet." Kurt insisted.

"No disrespect, Your Highness-"

The prince interrupted Blaine right there, "Kurt, please. We're in the woods."

Blaine nodded knowingly, "Alright. No disrespect, Kurt, but there is a giant loose. My husband tried to alert the guards at the castle but they just turned their backs."

"Oh?" Kurt rose an eyebrow. "I'll have to see about that."

"I don't mean to cause trouble." Blaine said softly.

"You're not. I mean, I have to talk to them anyway. They let my princess get away." Kurt sighed.

"What do you mean she got away?" Blaine asked, cocking his head just a little bit.

"We're in the woods. Our conversation stays here, correct?" Kurt asked. And Blaine nodded. Blaine could tell that Kurt trusted him. And he trusted Kurt. He wasn't sure why though. "Okay, fine. Her feelings have been fleeting. I have a feeling she's unsatisfied."

Blaine's mouth fell open slightly as he asked unbelievingly, "Unsatisfied? With you? And your castle? And you? And all of the jewels in the word?"

"I don't understand either." Kurt said, voice high as he shrugged. "But I guess I do. It hasn't felt right since she moved in."

Blaine's eyebrow raised just a small amount, "You mean… The spark's no longer there? It's dimmer?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine cleared his throat. "I believe I understand."

"Do you?" Kurt asked softly.

"My husband and I… I'm not sure if he feels it. But I do." Blaine answered, nodding.

"What a shame." Kurt sighed. "Marriages are supposed to work."

"But they don't always," Blaine said softly.

"I suppose not. I wish there was more romance in love these days." Kurt admitted softly.

"I've found passion. I don't think I've ever found romance." Blaine told him.

Kurt nodded a little before nearly whispering, "I've never experienced either."

"Never?" Blaine asked softly. "But I heard that when you me the princess at the ball…"

"I admired her dancing," Kurt said with a soft, but sad, chuckle.

Blaine took a small step closer, "Well maybe someday."

Kurt's eyes looked down before flicking up at Blaine. "What about today?"

"Maybe today." Blaine said with a small smile, not exactly sure what Kurt meant by that.

And suddenly, their lips were connected. Blaine didn't pull away. And Kurt pushed further. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it long. But it wasn't exactly soft, nor was it short. It felt… perfect, at least to Blaine. It was everything a first kiss should be. It was everything he missed in Sebastian's kisses and more.

Kurt pulled away, lips barely curled up into a smile, but it was definitely visible. Blaine's face was less content, and much more worried. He had a _husband_! And this was the _prince_! The prince with a _wife_! That kiss was wrong. And he shouldn't have loved every second. And he shouldn't want another. But if he shouldn't want another, then why did he? And why was he leaning forward to kiss Kurt again? And why didn't Kurt object? And why did it feel so perfect, yet again?

And the two of them kissed. And kissed. Blaine ended up lying underneath Kurt on the dirty, uncomfortable floor of the woods. But nothing about the kisses felt dirty or uncomfortable. When they were finished, Blaine wasn't sure what time it was, but he knew a considerable amount of time had passed when Kurt suddenly pulled away, touching his lips lightly.

"I must go!" Kurt exclaimed, getting to his feet. He began to straighten his clothes out to look more presentable.

"No, please," Blaine said softly.

"I must." Kurt answered.

"But when will I see you again?" Blaine asked, almost desperately as he sat up.

"I can't be sure." Kurt told him truthfully.

"But I will see you?" Blaine asked.

"I can't be sure." Kurt repeated.

"But we can't forget what just happened." Blaine's voice was more desperate.

"It was in the woods. We can't live in the woods." Kurt answered.

"But you felt it. The romance. The passion." Blaine insisted.

"I felt the tricks of the woods." Kurt said coldly, turning away.

Blaine stayed on the ground, watching the prince walk away. It occurred to him that Kurt didn't even know his name. It was a moment in the woods. One that he may not ever recapture. But he had to. They both felt it, that perfect mixture of passion and romance that they both craved. Blaine felt reawakened.

After about a half hour of just sitting, looking at where Kurt had walked away from, he stood up. He brushed himself off. He brushed himself off of the dirt and the feelings that the woods tricked him into feeling. But in the back of his mind, he kept that moment. He knew that moment would get him through his daily life. He would hold onto that moment in the woods for as long as he needed it, or until he could have another with the beautiful prince.


End file.
